


it's a long way down to the bottom of the river

by thescruffynerfherder



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossroads Deals & Demons, F/M, Krennic is dramatic and Jyn kinda wants to punch him, Mention of blood, and a lot of eyebrow action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescruffynerfherder/pseuds/thescruffynerfherder
Summary: Jyn wants to make a deal with the devil but he isn't quite like she expected him to be





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfic in quite a while and I hope that it turned out okay. There's no beta reader meaning that all the mistakes are my own. Please note that english isn't my first language.

The only thing illuminating the dark autumn night was the full moon. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky when Jyn parked her car under the trees by the road and got out. She walked to the middle of the crossroads, the small box filled with all the necessary items clutched to her chest. Her hands were shaking when she placed the candles on the ground and lit them. She took out a sharp knife and let the blood from her finger drip onto the piece of paper that had the name written on it before burying it in the middle of the road. 

Jyn stood up and took a few steps back. The wind blew the candles out and she prepared for the worst but nothing came. A minute passed...nothing...five minutes passed...nothing...ten minutes passed and still nothing…

_ It was probably just the wind… _

Jyn felt like a fool for believing that this stupid ritual would actually work but she was ready to try anything if it meant saving her mother. She turned around and flinched when she noticed a dark figure leaning against the hood of her car. The only thing visible was the glowing end of a cigarette. Jyn furrowed her brow. “Can I help you ?” she was already mentally planning how she would counter if he attacked her.  The man pushed himself off the car and walked towards her with a smirk on his face taking a drag on the cigarette. “No, but I'm here to help you.” 

_ Oh perfect another asshole who thinks that I’m some desperate damsel in distress. _

He was close enough for her to see his deep blue eyes gleaming in the pale moonlight. The man was wearing a black leather jacket, a black pullover and a pair of jeans. She must have looked confused because the man pointed at the hole where she just buried the piece of paper. “You summoned me didn't you?” Jyn could feel a chill creeping up her neck and she had to resist the urge to start shaking. “Uhm...yes...uh I- I thought you wouldn't show up” he still came closer, threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped it out. “Oh I showed up about nine minutes ago you just didn't turn around” he smirked but Jyn furrowed her brow in confusion. “So...you waited for me to turn around to make a dramatic entrance?” Her fears were suddenly forgotten when she noticed the pure absurdity of the whole situation. The man sighed and raised an eyebrow “Do you wanna make a deal or not ?” All of Jyn’s fears came crashing back down when she remembered that the person standing in front of her was in in fact not human. She began fiddling with the sleeve of her jacket “Oh uh yes of course...I was wondering if it's possible to…” she stopped her voice failing to nothingness when she looked him in the eyes. He was looking at her like he expected her to continue and when she didn't he tilted his head to the side a little bit “Yes…?” She began biting her lower lip “so uh...could you like...you know uhm…” she once again stopped speaking and this time he took a step closer now with both of his eyebrows raised. “Would you please just tell me why you summoned me so we can get this over with. You're not the only person who wants to make a deal with the devil” he didn't snap at her but instead his voice was almost gentle which made the words coming from his mouth sound even more absurd than they already were. She tried to gather her thoughts but the first thing that came to her mind was something she definitely shouldn't have said out loud “so the devil is from Australia ?” He squinted his eyes “What did you expect ? Someone from England ? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you love” he said the last part in a British accent which made her laugh but she quickly stopped when she remembered the weight of the situation she was currently in. Gathering all of her courage she finally told him why she summoned him. “Okay…”

_ take a deep breath Jyn _

“I want to know if it's possible for you to heal my mother...”

He gave her a teeth flashing smile. “Of course that's possible what do you want her to be healed from ?” The way he asked made it clear that he knew the exact reason why she was here. “She was shot...It happened a few weeks ago and her condition is getting worse by the day...I… I can't lose her...my dad can't lose her, he would go insane if she died…” she wasn't looking at his face but Jyn was pretty sure that he was still smiling. “Ahh of course that can be arranged…” it was clear that that wasn't the end of the sentence but when Jyn waited and the man didn't continue she figured out that he was waiting for her to ask him what he wanted in return. 

_ If he weren't the devil I would have punched him by now.  _

She swallowed and raised her head looking directly into his eyes. “And what's the catch ? You obviously won't do this for free” He smiled once again and it was for the lack of a better word a devilish smile. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stepped a little bit closer, so close that she could feel a sudden and very unsettling heat flowing from his body. Jyn also realised that he was quite a bit taller than her so much so that she had to look up to even see his eyes. He obviously wasn't going to speak but wanted her to make an offer, she had summoned him and must have known what this deal would cost her after all. 

Jyn squared her shoulders and crossed her arms in front of her chest as well to make herself appear taller and more confident. 

_ Maybe if I look more confident I will start to feel more confident ?  _

She didn't even sound convincing in her head but oh well she knew what she was getting herself into before she came here. 

“What do you want in exchange ? My soul, my eternal loyalty, my first born child or something like that ?” 

He once again raised his eyebrows, his stormy blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight. 

_ If he does that eyebrow thing one more time I swear to-  _

and then she remembered the situation she was currently in and stopped that train of thought immediately. He looked away from her as if considering her offers. “Hmm I think all of that will be dealt with soon enough. No for now I think a simple kiss will do”

Jyn looked away her cheeks turning slightly pink. He kept looking at her until she turned her head back to him and slowly stepped closer, now she was so close that she could smell him. He smelled nothing like she would have imagined the devil to smell. Not like fire, ashes or blood no… he smelled of whiskey, leather and very faintly of cinnamon. 

When she finally spoke her voice was reduced to nothing but a whisper. 

“All right then” 

He carefully touched her cheek with one hand. 

“All right then” 

He repeated in a whisper, his lips so close to her own that she could feel his breath on her skin.

And right than she could have sworn that his eyes, even if it was just for the fraction of a second, glowed on their own but that thought was quickly replaced when she could feel a big hand on the back of her neck. They slowly closed the distance between them and when their lips finally touched it was soft and careful as if to test the waters. His lips were thin and soft and when they pulled away Jyn noticed the little scar on his upper lip. They kept staring at each other's lips until Jyn finally put on of her hands on his chest and the other one in his hair and pulled him back into another more passionate kiss. She kissed him and found that she liked the taste of him. His hands came to her hips and pulled her more firmly against his chest. She was lightly pulling at his hair and causing him to let out a growl and pull her even closer. The kiss quickly became more passionate and soon they were basically clinging to each other both not wanting this kiss to end. When she finally pulled away to breathe they rested their foreheads against each others with their eyes closed. Jyn slowly opened her eyes and saw his beautiful blue orbs looking back at her, he looked as shocked by this as she felt. They looked at each others lips again and for a moment she thought that he was going to kiss her again when he leaned in slightly. But he pulled away before she realised it. They slowly let go of each other and both took a small step back. 

His voice sounded hoarse but his smirk was back in place. 

 

“I will see you soon Jyn Erso” 

  
And with that he was gone.

 

* * *

if you're curious this is kinda how I imagined Krennic to be dressed but I made the leather jacked black instead of brown. (because honestly I need to see him in a black leather jacket just for science)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope it wasn't too bad ! I wrote this on the train this morning whilst listening to "Bottom of the River" by Delta Rae on a loop if anyone was wondering. This fic could be named: I really tried and yet I still think it kinda sucks


End file.
